


Forts and Future

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blanket Forts, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Disney Movies, Future discussions, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Snuggling, This is probably dumb, mickey still has trouble talking about his feelings, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Yevgeny make a blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts and Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing my Sterek Purge Au and instead I wrote this. And then this was supposed to be a cute rainy day drabble and it turned into something more.  
> I will write a sequel to this IF you COMMENT/KUDOS! Xxx  
> Talk to me on tumblr: mickey-mousemilkovich  
> Xx  
> T

"Daddy!" Yevgeny shouts, wriggling his little body into the space between Mickey and Ian on their bed.  
"What?" Ian asks, cracking one eye open and yawning.  
"It's raining!" He wails, scooting closer to Ian and kicking Mickey.  
"Yev, inside voice." Mickey mumbles.  
"But we're supposed to go to the beach!"  
"We can go another day, bud it's okay."  
"No!" He cries, kicking out his legs. 

"Yevgeny you're pushing me off the bed, god." Mickey complains.  
"I just wanna snuggle with Daddy Ian!"  
"So do I!"  
"But you snuggle with him every single day." Yevgeny whines.  
"Yeah well he's my boyfriend!"  
"Well he's my daddy!"  
"Sometimes he's my daddy too." Mickey mutters under his breath and Ian kicks at him, giving him a glare that says something like, not appropriate conversation for a six year old. 

Mickey flips Ian off but inches back slightly, so Yevgeny is comfortably laying between them.  
"So what are we going to do since it's raining?"  
"Probably just stay home."  
"And do nothing?" Yevgeny gasps.  
"We don't have to do stuff everyday of summer break."  
"Um yes we do!"  
"Or what, it didn't happen?" Mickey deadpans. 

Yevgeny kicks behind him at his dad and Mickey grabs his ankle,  
"Hey."  
"What? Daddy Ian does it."  
"Daddy Ian is an adult, I don't have control over him. I have control over you, and you'd better stop."  
"But I wanna do something fun today!"  
"I'm sure we can find something to do inside."  
"But it probably won't be as fun as the beach!"  
"We could always leave you here to clean your room and Daddy and I can go do something fun." Ian gently reminds him. 

"No no please!" He cries, locking his arms around Ian's neck.  
"Alright calm down monkey. You just need to listen to your daddy and I."  
"I will!"  
"So, do you have any idea of what we should do Mick?"  
"Um, go back to sleep?" His eyes are closed, and his voice is soft and when Ian looks at the clock and sees it's only eight in the morning, he takes pity on him. They had a late night last night. 

When Mickey wakes up, he goes to the bathroom, washes his hands and brushes his teeth, heading out to the living room.  
"What the hell is this?"  
In the middle of the living room is a huge blanket fort. The couch is turned backwards and the blankets are tucked into the top and end stretched over the tv. 

Yevgeny pokes his head out of the blanket and grins,  
"It's our fort Daddy! Isn't it awesome?!"  
"How long was I asleep?"  
He hears Ian laughing from inside the tent.  
"How the hell are you in there? You're a giant!"  
Ian pokes his messy red head out of the fort, next to Yev.  
"I resent that!"  
"Are you coming in Daddy?" Yevgeny asks excitedly. 

"Do I have a choice?"  
"Nope!"  
Mickey gets down on his hands and knees and crawls into the fort.  
"Holy shit." It's awesome, tall enough where both him and Ian can sit up completely, the tv gives it light where Frozen is playing on it. There's pillows all over the ground, and blankets along with a bunch of Yev's stuffed animals.  
"Isn't it awesome?! Daddy Ian's really good at making forts!"  
"He is, isn't he?" 

Ian blushes and pulls Mickey against his chest, leaning his back against the couch. Yevgeny's practically on the tv screen, singing along to Frozen, making his stuffed animals dance.  
"This movie again?"  
"You know you love it." Ian murmurs into his ear.  
"I mean it's not the worst thing I've ever seen."  
"He said Lana won't let him watch it anymore at her place."  
"Well I mean when you've watched it eight thousand times, it's a little annoying." 

"I just think it's funny that Yevgeny likes it more than her daughter."  
"Well she's only what, three? Maybe she doesn't understand."  
"I guess. What's her name again?"  
"Hell if I know."  
"She's your step daughter isn't she?"  
"Haha." Mickey deadpans. "We've been divorced almost a year, and she's not mine so,"  
"I think it's weird how everyone is moving on and having kids and we're just here."  
"You don't like it here?"  
"No, that's not what I mean Mick. We've come a long way, but" 

"But what?"  
"Mandy's pregnant, Fiona's getting married, Lip's graduated college, Debbie's going to college, even Svetlana's engaged and she had a baby. And we're," He wrings his hands together, "sitting in a blanket fort with Yevgeny."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I kind of want, more." 

Mickey's silent as Ian runs a hand through his hair, his eyes locked on the screen. Yevgeny is oblivious to them, watching the movie.  
"You said,"  
"I know what I said, but I was seventeen and I wanted you to stay. Can you imagine me telling nineteen year old you that I wanted to get married and have kids? It was hard enough when you found out I was bipolar. I didn't want to give you another reason to leave." Mickey can feel him swallow hard against his back. 

"I won't leave. I could never leave you. Even back then I couldn't. No matter how hard I wanted to think I could."  
"You just don't want anymore kids."  
"Ian I didn't say that-"  
"But that's what you're thinking."  
"No! Would you just listen?"  
"What?"  
"I would do it for you."  
"But you don't want to."  
"Would you stop putting words in my mouth?"  
"Will you tell me that's what you want to do? Out loud?" 

Mickey says nothing and tries not to fold into himself when Ian moves away from him and out of the fort. 

Ian's phone buzzes while the three of them are lying on their stomachs, eating pizza out of the box and watching Hotel Transylvania. 

M: I want to. I do. But I'm scared. I'm scared if I say it out loud it's all going to go to shit. I've already taken so many things from you I don't want to take anymore. I want both. Marriage, kids, anything YOU want that's what I want. 

Ian looks up from his phone and over at Mickey. He's on the other side of Yev and he's suddenly very interested in picking the mushrooms off his pizza. He stretches over and kisses the top of Mickey's head. 

"So do you want to adopt or do you want to get a surrogate or what?" Ian asks randomly one night, while Netflix is buffering. "I personally would do either." Mickey's quiet for awhile and Ian thinks he's brought it up too soon, but eventually Mickey speaks up.  
"Well we've already got a kid that looks like me so I'd kinda would like one that looks like you?"  
Ian pulls him close and kisses his head just as orange is the new black comes back on. 

Ian mostly initiates any conversation about getting married or having kids and after awhile Mickey starts to feel less uncomfortable talking about it, but if Ian starts to get too close to home, such as who would be their surrogate or when it would be a good time to have a child, he shuts down. It's frustrating. 

It's three days before Ian's birthday and he wakes up at five to go for his morning run. He heads into the kitchen to make his protein shake and stops when he sees two plane tickets on the counter. He rubs his eyes and inspects them closely, seeing that they were for Las Vegas, for tomorrow. 

He runs back to the bedroom and bounces on the bed,  
"We're getting married?"  
Mickey blinks at him sleepily,  
"We're getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I wrote this in a half hour on my phone at work so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry.


End file.
